In general, this invention relates to a hinge for mounting a closure member for swinging between open and closed positions relative to a fixed member. While the hinge of the invention will find many applications, it is particularly useful in attaching a so-called false front to a lower kitchen cabinet.
A false front is a member which is located at the upper front portion of a cabinet just above the doors of the cabinet and just below the countertop. The false front usually is associated with a cabinet for a sink and its inner side usually carries a tray for storing different items such as scrub pads, brushes or the like. False fronts also are used with bathroom vanities.
To enable access to the items in the tray, the false front is hinged to the cabinet so as to be capable of swinging downwardly and outwardly from an upright closed position to a vertically inclined open position. A hinge is located at each end of the false front and is attached to the cabinet in order to mount the false front for swinging between its closed and open positions. Mitts et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,054 discloses a hinge which is especially designed for use with a false front for a cabinet.